Flynn Shakes up Deuce and Gunther
by terboDC1980
Summary: After Deuce badly loses his arm-wrestling contest with Gunther, the two form an unexpected relationship that they decide to keep secret. Little do they know that someone else has found out. Rated M for slash sex right off, then Flynn, Ty, and now Logan!
1. Chapter 1

Flynn Shakes up Deuce and Gunther

Chapter 1

"Deucy every since we strip arm-wrestled and I saw you naked, I wanted you, your skinny sexy Latin-boy body and your little ass. You have such a cute slim little body, and such a hot tight ass." Gunther sighed as he pushed all eight inches of his bare thick cock into his fuck-buddy.

"Oh yeah Gunther, fuck me..." Deuce moaned. He was on his back under Gunther, legs open and ankles locked around the tall blond's waist. He was naked except for his little wifebeater, which was hiked up and behind his neck so his chest was totally exposed for his lover. He never thought he'd be having sex with sparkly boy Gunther, much less giving up his ass to the rather prissy dancer. But Gunther, it turned out, wasn't so prissy in bed. And he had a hot toned body (from all the dancing of course), knew how to turn a guy on, and had a real nice big cock. And he knew how to use it. _Not so long ago, I never thought I'd be doing anything with a guy, if it were a guy, I had thought—wished—it would be Ty, but he doesn't seem interested. And then this thing with Gunther, and there was something about him, he just took charge of me, said we were going to meet, kissed me and I was lost._

They had been secretly hooking up for a few weeks now, but it was hard to get together. This time Deuce was babysitting Flynn while Cece and Rocky were on a trip and their mother was working. Flynn had 8 o'clock bedtime, and at 9 Deuce texted Gunter to come over. They were doing it on Cece's bed…

Gunther plowed the little sexy Cuban in long slow strokes, while playing with his nipples, and once in awhile leaning down for a little kiss, which Deuce happily gave. Gunther loved watching the boy's hard six inch uncut cock jump and leak every time he bottomed out in Deuce's ass. "You getting close, Deucy? You want me to cum inside your hot ass? Squeeze my cock for me with your butt! Milk it like we milk the goats back home!

Deuce was momentarily confused by the reference, but obediently clenched his ass around Gunther's thick rod every time he was all the way in, so when he pulled it out he got a nice tight squeeze.

"That's it, bay-beee!" Gunther said with a smirk. "I could fuck you all night long, Deucy. You know I can spray my cum in you and be hard for round two and three, while I milk your cock for at least as many times, till you are dry and beg me to stop." As if to punctuate this, Gunther shoved his cock in as deep as he could while gripping Deuce's throbbing cock, his other hand on the latino's bony hip to hold him steady.

"Oh god, Gunther!" Deuce half-shouted. Fuck me!"

But Gunther stopped slamming into the skinny boy, just leaving his big thick penis all the way inside. Then he leaned down and looked strangely serious at Deuce, his blue eyes meeting the Latin boy's brown. His hands went up to Deuce's face and he cupped his cheeks, his thumbs very lightly caressed his bushy eyebrows. "Deuce, can I tell you something… personal?"

The Martinez boy took a moment to process the fact that Gunther touching his eyebrows actually felt kind of nice, then that the tall blond had called him 'Deuce' and not 'Deucy' and that he seemed to have lost some of that kooky accent, and also his effeminate demeanor.

"Um, sure Gunther." _He wants to have a heart-to-heart with his cock up my butt? And woah what is up with this secret butch Gunther?_

Gunther blinked a few times, looked away for a moment, then locked his big beautiful blue eyes on Deuce's brown. "I just wanted you to know that, this is not just playtime for me. I mean, it's really fun, but you are nice. I like you. Please don't laugh at me."

Deuce's mouth fell open. This was not what he had expected from arrogant, fruity, insulting Gunther. _Not that fruity is bad, of course, but this other Gunther is… hotter. _"No, no Gunther, I am not going to laugh at you. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda the girl here, with my legs in the air and your cock in my ass. I have been all along and I have not complained; and yeah I like it. But I never thought you might like me except as a secret hook-up." He slid his hands up along Gunther's muscular flanks, and hooked them over the tall boy's shoulders, pulling him down in a kiss. They smiled just as their lips met.

As they made out, Gunther resumed his thrusts into Deuce, but just slight ones, rocking his hips up and down. Deuce moaned appreciatively. Then after a few minutes Gunter propped himself up and looked down at the boyishly handsome Latino. "So we are okay? You like me too?" He ran one hand over Deuce's toned, skinny chest and his tight little six-pack.

"I am if you are, man. I… I like you too, but as you know, guys are new to me. I never did anything with a guy before you."

Gunther snorted. "Like you did anything with girls besides hug and a little peck on the cheek. And maybe you never did anything with guys, but Tinka and I both notice how you stare at Ty like a little horny puppy dog."

Then Deuce tried to make an angry face. "Ty can't know anything about this!"

Gunther sighed. "Sure, I will keep your secret crush on your best friend from him. That means more Deuce for me. And you better not say a word to those airhead twins; Cece can't keep her trap shut."

Deuce giggled, running his fingers over Gunther's smooth toned chest. "Yeah can't tell them. Just our secret for now."

"Fine, Deucy, and also for now, I am so horny! Pinch your little nipples for me." He whispered. "I will make you cum so hard you'll make me cum too!" Gunther resumed his fucking, longer strokes into Deuce's little butt.

Deuce whimpered, but obediently began to tweak his own little nipples.

Gunther grinned his big toothy silly grin. "That's so sexy when you do that. Who is your daddy, little Deucy?" He squeezed Deuce's already swollen hard cock. "You like how I fuck you?"

"Yes! You are my daddy!" Deuce whined. "Fuck me harder Gunther!"

The two guys were so absorbed with each other that neither noticed that the bedroom door was open a crack, and Flynn was peeking in. In fact he had been for awhile, watching the two naked athletic teenage boys doing something on his sister's bed. Even though he was only nine years old, he had a pretty good idea what it was that they were up to. And it was making him feel funny all over, and his peepee hard. He put his hand down his pj bottoms and started playing with it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Flynn Shakes up Deuce and Gunther**

Chapter 2

Flynn stared, enthralled, as Deuce, his cute Cuban babysitter, lay on his back, mostly naked, with big tall blond Gunther on top of him, completely naked. Flynn felt his own little dick get even harder as he touched it inside his pj's and watched these two guys. There was something about the way Gunther was lying on top of Deuce…

But they weren't just lying there. Deuce had his legs splayed open and wrapped around Gunther, and the tall blond European guy was kind of up on his knees, sometimes pushing against Deuce. Then Flynn saw Gunther's thing… his dick. It was huge! And it looked like he was pushing it in and out of Deuces butt! How was that possible? Didn't that hurt? But Deuce was moaning like he liked it, and sometimes they were… kissing! Kissing like Flynn had sometimes seen a man and a woman kiss on TV. And to see Deuce and Gunther doing it was weird, but it was exciting all the same.

Flynn of course had heard of this: it was gay stuff. _I really need to ask Henry more about this; he knows how to get us access to more porn—I mean—information online. _But Flynn was having other thoughts. He liked when Deuce cuddled with him or tickled him when he babysat; he got a warm feeling whenever Deuce would give him a little kiss on the cheek before bed. Deuce always seemed to give him special attention. Certainly a lot more than his stupid sister Cece, who always forgot about him. Deuce always would play games with him; he had become almost like a big brother. But now, seeing him with Gunther like this… that was when a little part of Flynn grew up. He realized that he really liked Deuce. He didn't know that it was a 'crush' exactly, but that is exactly what it was. He liked the way Deuce would smile at him and fix him food, and actually listen to him when he talked. He was in love with his hot Cuban babysitter, who at this moment was basically naked on his back, with Gunther Hessenheffer sticking his big dick inside him.

Flynn was, understandably, confused. He was also feeling kind of jealous, but he wasn't sure exactly why. Was Deuce gay? What about his girlfriend, Dina? Gunther, well, he acted like Flynn had heard gay boys might act, all swishy and girly, but he wasn't girly at all now. In fact, Flynn could sort of hear Gunther say a few things to Deuce and his voice was deeper. And even in the dim light of Cece's room, he could see the muscles of Gunther's arms and legs standing out on his sweaty body as he pushed his hips against Deuce again and again. _Wow, for a girly guy, I guess Gunther is actually pretty big and strong._

Deuce was mostly just moaning now, "Oh, si, papi…oh yes you're my daddy Gunther, fuck meee…"

"I love you, little Deucy, you are so cute and your ass feels so good…" Gunter groaned in a surprisingly low voice as he thrust into skinny little Deuce again and again.

Flynn was breathing harder and he started to feel warm all over. He thought he could see Deuce's hard dick sticking up between their bodies. It didn't look as big as Gunther's monster, but it was sure a lot bigger than his little weenie. He had a tingly feeling when he thought about Deuce… a half-formed desire to do things with Deuce like the Cuban was doing with Guther. _Am I gay?_

Flynn really wanted a better look at his cute babysitter's dick. He crept forward and eased the door open a little more…

_Creeeeeeeaaak_

Suddenly Gunther stopped. His and Deuce's heads snapped around to face the door, their mouths wide in surprise. Deuce's first reaction was his signature little high-pitched "Oh no."

There, with his hand still down his pyjamas, was little Flynn, eyes wide and mouth open. "Ooops." _Well, I guess I'm busted now, might as well see what happens…_

"Flynn!" Deuce barked. "What—what are you doing up?" He tried to get himself out from under Gunther and cover himself up with a pillow at the same time. Gunther just seemed kind of amused by the whole situation.

"I heard noises. Hi Gunther!" Flynn waved innocently, as if it were perfectly normal to see Gunther naked on his sister's bed. "What are you guys doing?" He strode into the room and almost next to the bed, doing his best to act confident, though he could feel himself blushing. And his peepee was still hard, tenting out his bottoms. He couldn't help glancing at Gunther's big dick, which the blond had not bothered to cover up.

Meanwhile poor Deuce had scooted to the corner of the bed, looking terrified and covering his crotch with a pillow. "Flynn, please, you can't tell anyone that Gunther and I have been… playing together, wrestling on Cece's bed."

Flynn grinned his most winning grin. "I can keep a secret; I'm good at that."

Deuce visibly relaxed. "Thanks, little man, it will be our secret."

"But to keep the secret I need to know some stuff."

"Here we go." Gunther muttered, looking at his fingernails.

Deuce's jaw dropped. "What… what do you mean?"

Flynn's smile turned just a little evil. "I want to learn how to naked wrestle with you guys!" And before Deuce could even react, he proceeded to yank off his top, drop his bottoms, and jump on the bed. "Look, I even have a stiffie like you and Gunther!"

"Flynn, noooo, you're too young for naked wrestling!" Deuce shrank back and clutched at his pillow as Flynn crawled towards him and pulled at his covering.

Then Gunther reached in and yanked it away, leaving the Cuban teenager completely exposed. "Oh Deucey, don't be so uptight. Though I should be one who's annoyed; I didn't get to cum… yet."

Deuce glared at the blond, but Flynn was transfixed by his hot babysitter's lean body, now that he could see it close up. Deuce's cock was still hard, and he had a little patch of hair above it. It was uncut, about six inches and pretty thick for his age; of course to Flynn it seemed huge. Deuce's balls were tight and still hairless. He had a really nicely cut six-pack, and also a defined chest starting. A chest that was heaving as he looked in terror at the boy who was shamelessly checking out his body. "Flynn, please, just put your pajamas on and go back to bed. It was all just a dream."

But instead, Flynn crawled up next to the lean Cuban and rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm not dreaming, and I'm not stupid. You guys weren't wrestling, you were doing gay sex stuff. So are you gay, Deuce? Are you and Gunther boyfriends?"

The Cuban looked in alarm at Gunther, as if hoping for some kind of support.

But Gunther just shrugged. "Blame the internets. So maybe I should go and leave you alone with your new boy-toy? You know, three's a crowd." He got up and started looking for his briefs.

Then Deuce started to get annoyed. He and Gunther didn't really do anything wrong, and here was Flynn blackmailing him over it. His boyfriend—_wow that sounds really nice: boyfriend. How am I going to explain this to Dina_—was leaving, and here he was naked on the bed with the kid he was supposed to be babysitting. "Gunther, don't go, please."

"No, don't go, Gunther!" Flynn smiled, and he stared directly at the tall blond's crotch where his big cock was hanging, still partially hard. "I just want you guys to tell me about what you were doing, cause I think I might be, you know, gay too."

"Already?" Deuce made an exasperated face. I'm fifteen and I'm still confused."

"I think I knew when I was seven or eight. I had a crush on another boy." Gunther said quietly. He sat back down on the bed.

Flynn snuggled up next to Deuce, and the Cuban reflexively put his arm around the kid, even though they were naked. He ran his thumb over the boy's arm. _Flynn's skin is so soft…_

"Were you scared? Is it bad to be gay in your country?" Flynn asked Gunther, leaning forward.

The look Gunther gave the two Americans was surprisingly open and pained. "It is not a good idea to be 'out' in my country, that's all I will say. That's why I was so excited that Tinka and I could come here and be ourselves."

"I guess we take things for granted." Deuce said quietly, giving Flynn a little hug. Then suddenly he felt a little hand on his stomach and flinched.

"Deuce, when did you get all muscly?" Flynn asked.

"Um, I'm not all that." Deuce shifted nervously. His cock, which had softened a little, sprang back up with Flynn's hand just inches away from it.

Gunther moved up the bed to sit on the Cuban's other side and started to run his hand along Deuce's leg. "Little Flynny, am I going to have to fight you for who gets to be Deucey's boyfriend?

"Oh no!" Deuce whimpered, staring at the ceiling. His cock jumped again.

"So you _are_ boyfriends!" Flynn giggled. "That's cool. Dina's nice and all, but it looked like you guys were getting along _really_ well just now when I looked in." He winked at Gunther.

"I hope we are going to be boyfriends. Your babysitter is a nice guy. He's also really sexy." Gunther winked back, while sliding his hand up Deuce's lean thigh.

_"I'm right here!" _Deuce said through clenched teeth.

"He is nice," Flynn agreed. "Much nicer to me than Cece. He takes good care of me." Flynn snuggled closer, turned on his side so his crotch was pressed again Deuce's other leg. He saw that not only was Deuce hard, but Gunther's big dick was sticking up again too.

"Good for him. It's nice to return the favor too and 'take care' of him. Do you know what one of the things Deuce likes is?" Gunther leered.

"What?" Flynn asked eagerly.

"He likes his sexy nipples licked and sucked on."

"Oh! Can you show me how?"

"He has two, so it works out perfect! I will demonstrate, then we can each have one, and make Deucey very happy."

As Gunther, and then Flynn, began to lick and then suck on his nipples, Deuce began to wonder if _he_ was dreaming. _This is just too freakin' strange. But oh my god it feels awesome._ Deuce had to admit deep down that he had some maybe not-so-appropriate feelings for Flynn some times. But the little guy always was so cuddly and rubbing against him; he couldn't help getting a hardon. And now, Deuce had his hand in Gunther's hair, and his other hand was lightly running up and down Flynn's back. Then he felt Gunther's hand going up his leg to play with his balls. _Oh man…_

This went on for a few glorious minutes, with them sucking, licking, and flicking tongues on his nipples (Gunther would take a little break to show Flynn some new little trick and then they would go at it; Flynn learned fast). All the while, Gunther groped Deuce's balls, and between his legs, but wouldn't touch his aching cock. Flynn caressed his stomach and chest but did not go lower. All the while Deuce moaned and whimpered and writhed a little on the bed, legs spreading for Gunther's fingers.

Then suddenly Gunther released his nipple and looked over at Flynn. "You now what else Deuce likes, and I get the feeling you would like to help him?"

"What?" Flynn sat up, all boyish curiosity.

"Deucey's cock really needs some attention. And I bet you'd like to touch it."

Flynn smiled. "You mean his dick?" He looked eagerly down at the Cuban's super-hard cock, raised now about thirty degrees from his flat belly and pulsing. The foreskin was partially retracted and there was a little drop of precum on the tip. "Yeah I would! What do I do?"

"Gunther!" Deuce glared at his boyfriend.

But the blond just shrugged. "Flynn wants to learn, we give him a few lessons, everyone has fun." Then he turned his attention to the boy. "You have to be very gentle; it is very sensitive, especially now when it's hard like that. Just very carefully wrap your hand around it at the middle, don't squeeze."

It was Flynn's turn to be a little nervous as he moved his hand down to the cute Cuban's aching cock. All three boys stared as he very gently held it in his little hand. Needless to say he could not get his fingers all the way around it. The cock jumped in his hand, and another drop of precum leaked out.

"Oh god!" Deuce whimpered.

"It's so hard, but his skin is soft." Flynn stared in awe. "Why is Deuce's different at the end? And what is that coming out? Pee?" Flynn had noticed that Deuce was uncut while both he and Gunther were circumcised.

And an interesting dynamic had emerged in the room: Gunther had essentially taken charge as the teacher with Flynn the student, and Deuce was their practice doll or something. All three seemed to accept their roles.

"So many questions!" Gunther said with a little laugh. "First, Deuce is uncut, so he has a foreskin that goes over the end of his cock. Ours were cut off when we were tiny babies; I don't want to go into that. So that skin is loose and slides back and forth. Let me show you." He released Deuce's balls long enough to put his thumb and forefinger on the foreskin and gently slide it on and off the purple swollen glans.

"Woah!" Flynn marveled, leaning closer, while Deuce just made tiny little helpless horny teenage boy noises.

Flynn did what Gunther had, a little more clumsily, but still having an effect on the Cuban.

"You are doing great, little Flynny! So the end of his cock, since it is covered usually, is super-sensitive. And that leaky stuff is not pee; it's called pre-cum, because it is before the cum… comes.

Finally Flynn looked to Deuce and whispered, as if Gunther could not hear them, "Is this okay? I want you to feel good, 'kay?"

"It feels great Flynn, it's just a little weird." Deuce admitted. Then before he could respond, Flynn leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth. _Oh no!_

Meanwhile, Gunther disentangled himself from Deuce, and placed the Cuban's hand right on Flynn's hard little dick. "I be right back; Gunther needs to pee." Then he strutted out of the room.

Deuce couldn't help fondling Flynn's little three-inch dick and tiny balls, making the boy wriggle and moan into his mouth. And grab his cock… hard.

When Gunther got back from the bathroom and saw the two groping and making out, he thought, _Time to move this along. _He climbed on the bed, gently pulled Flynn's hand off Deuce's cock, and took it into his mouth. At the same time, he slipped his hand between Deuce's legs and started fingering his puckered hole.

"Oh! Oh god!" Deuce exclaimed, pulling his mouth from Flynn's. "Gunther, what the hell—"

Gunther looked up and Deuce's cock popped out of his mouth. "Just having fun Deucey. Hey Flynn, want to try sucking on Deuce's cock? He likes this too."

Flynn just stared for a moment. This was kind of scary even for him. But it was also exciting. Deuce's cock was so cool and sexy, but it was sensitive too. Flynn knew that if he did a good job, maybe Deuce would want him to do it again and they could be sexy buddies. "Sure, Gunther, show me how!"

"Okay, climb up and hold the base of his cock, then start by licking it…"

Flynn clambered halfway onto the Cuban—exposing his smooth little round bum to Gunther's hungry stare—and began lapping at Deuce's cock. The Latino just whimpered helplessly and watched as Flynn started to lick, then suck, on his sensitive dick-head…

_End of chapter 2_

___Thought I'd slow it down a little. Chapter 3 real soon…_  



	3. Chapter 3

**Flynn Shakes up Deuce and Gunther**

Chapter 3

Poor horny Deuce. Skinny, cute, lean Deuce. He was lying on his back, spread-eagle, naked, while his nine-year old babysitting charge Flynn was learning the art of sucking cock on him, coached by Deuce's boyfriend, Nordic hunky Gunther._ I am so going to hell for this, _the poor little Cuban Catholic boy thought to himself. _It's already so many sins that Gunther and I have done with our gay stuff, but this? _He looked down at cute little Flynn seemingly having fun playing with his cock and balls, and he let out a little whimper. Admittedly, he was gently encouraging Flynn now as the boy was sucking and playing with his uncut cock. He very gently ran his hands over the boy's shoulders and spiky hair as Flynn got more comfortable taking his thick Cuban cock into his mouth, licking and sucking out his tasty precum, moving his foreskin up and down. But Deuce was feeling guilty. "Flynn, oh my god, kid, you should be in bed, we should stop this, ohhh please we should stop… ohhh yeah that feels so nice! No, Flynn this is wrong!"

Gunther pretty quickly assessed the situation and took action. Fortunately that bitch Cece had all kinds of ugly scarves draped around, so he grabbed a couple. "Let me help you with your guilt, Deucey." Before the Cuban knew what was happening, his wrists were tied to the bed-posts, leaving him helpless to let Gunther and Flynn play with his hot young smooth Latino body.

"Guys, um, what is going on?" Deuce wriggled against the scarves, but they were silk and very strong. And knot-tying was apparently another of Gunther's secret skills.

"Just relax, Deucey, your boyfriends won't hurt you. Will we, Flynn?"

The horny 9 year old took a break from sucking and licking Deuce, wiped his hand across his mouth and grinned back at Gunther. "No way! Deuce, I won't let him hurt you."

"That's _so_ reassuring." Sighed the Cuban, just before Flynn knelt again between his legs and took his cock into his mouth again, and Deuce forgot about anything for awhile. He actually thought it was kind of hot being tied up, with Flynn and Gunther in control of him. _Hey they are doing it to me, right? Oh my god that feels awesome._ He looked down at Flynn, his little mouth slurping on his cock.

And behind Flynn, Gunther was hunched over the boy, massaging his back and smooth legs. "Oh, Flynn, you are doing sooo good, and now I will give you a little treat and make you feel better!" Gunther leaned down, spread open the boy's soft round buttocks and began to lap his pink boy-hole.

"Oh—ohhh!" Flynn moaned around Deuce's cock, and then his voice went up higher as he had to back off, his young body arched up and he fully enjoyed this weird new thing Gunther was doing to him. He grabbed onto Deuce's thighs while Gunther skillfully worked his tongue into the sweet little boy.

The tall blond had already gone here with Deuce, but Flynn was a new young thing, virginal and tasty. _Hmm, such a cute little pink rosebud. I think that he needs to be deflowered, and that it is time for my Deucey to learn to be a top man! _Gunther raised an eyebrow before diving back in. He poked his tongue in a couple more times before wetting a finger. Then he eased it into Flynn's little hole…

"Ow!" Flynn jumped up and spun around, looking accusingly at the blond. "What are you doing to my butt?"

"Well, you liked what I was doing to your butt before." Gunther winked and fluttered his tongue. "You want me to stop doing that? I could teach your sitter Deucey to do it too… or I could just go home now…" Gunther looked dramatically away, as if suddenly bored.

"No! Gunther please! Don't go!" Flynn might be nine years old, but he instinctively knew a drama queen when he encountered one (he grew up with a wanna-be dancer older sister and her co-dependant best friend) and he knew how to work it. And actually, Gunther's finger in his butt didn't really hurt, it just felt strange, and kind of exciting. And even though he was only nine, he had a feeling he knew where this situation was going.

Gunther paused. (Meanwhile of course, poor Deuce was lying naked on the bed with his hands tied to the bedposts so that he was basically helpless. _I am still here! What am I, sliced pepperoni?_). "Very well, little Flynn. But you must agree to my terms." He rolled his big blue eyes over at the little boy.

Flynn was used to negotiating bedtimes. And he also knew that he and Gunther were just playing a game, but he didn't want Gunther to know that he knew… "What are your terms? I don't want to get into trouble, or Deuce either." He smiled.

Gunther leered like a Disney cat about to pounce (i.e., lots of teeth, but probably not that dangerous). "Ah, so you care about your poor babysitter? Look at him struggling. He is kind of cute, so helpless." Gunther pawed Deuce's tight abs with his fingertips, just making the Latino shiver. "What if your mommy found out he left you alone for hours… while he went out and had gay sex with that terrible Gunther! You would never see Deucey again." Gunther crept forward, looking more scary as he slid his hand up Flynn's smooth thigh to his little package. Flynn's boy cock was still rock hard, and Gunther fondled it and his little balls. "You care about him. That is fine; I do too." Gunther sat back a little. "So I will teach you to make love to each other, and you do as I say. If you disobey, Flynn, you will get spankeys. If you get too bad, I will tattle-tale. Understood?"

Flynn took a moment as if thinking it over. "Okay, as long as you don't do anything that really hurts."

"No promises. Some things might hurt a little at first, but I promise it will feel better soon."

"Okay."

"Good! Now get on Deuce's lap so you are sitting on his tummy and will get you ready. We are going to make Deucey a man!"

Deuce looked over at Gunther in alarm and whispered, as if the boy happily squirming on his stomach could not hear him, "You aren't going to try to make him sit on me?"

But Gunther just grinned and whispered back, "I am not going to 'make' Flynn do anything, am I little man?" At the same time, Gunther had the lube out.

"Nope!" Flynn beamed down at the wide-eyed Deuce.

"Good, now, raise up on your knees, good boy, this will be a little cold on your cute little bum for a second—"

"Woah-weee!" Flynn wailed and wriggled as Gunther slipped a lubed finger in his little butt, but quickly found the boy's prostate.

"It's okay!" Deuce tried to reassure his little friend, but he was tied up and helpless. His slim legs thrashed on the bed, until he felt Gunther's lubed hand around his thick Cuban cock.

"Settle down, Deucy," The handsome blond hissed. "You need to keep still so Flynn can go slow. Oh, your cock is so hard!"

Deuce nodded nervously. He was torn between fear, helplessness, and a terrible guilty excitement. _Oh man, oh man, I am such a bad person!_

Gunther wiped his hands on the towel. "Ok Flynn, now the fun starts, you get to become a big boy, and you make Deuce a man." He put his hands on Flynn's soft hips and gently raised him up over Deuce's cock.

"Deuce is not going to fit in my butt! He's too big!" Flynn whined.

"Shut up, Flynn." Gunther's voice took on a harsh commanding tone, and with one hand he smacked one of the boy's soft round butt-cheeks. "You agreed. And believe me, boy butt-holes are very stretchy. It will sting at first, but then it will be fun."

"Oh…okay." Flynn whimpered.

Gunther got the boy lined up over Deuce's bare cock and guided him down, one hand on the Latinos' cock, the other on Flynn's shoulder, holding him… _Wow Deuce's cock is as big and hard as I have seen it; he is hot for his little friend. _The little boy's virgin sphincter resisted for awhile as he whined, then suddenly Deuce's cock head and an inch or so popped inside him.

Flynn wailed. "Owwwww! It hurts."

"Shhhh! It will go away. Think about it, you have probably pushed out craps almost as big. So you can take it in. So just relax or I will spank you again!"

Flynn nodded, putting his hands on Deuce's heaving chest.

"Good, now move up and down on it. Make your Deuce feel good, and soon you will like it too."

"Flynn, baby! You don't have to… ohh mama!" Deuce sighed as Flynn started to move his butt up and down. Deuce laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. It was the most incredible feeling. Flynn's tight little ass around his cock was better than anything he could imagine! It was this ring grabbing around his cock moving up and down, and up inside, it was all warm and tight. "Oh yeah Flynn, yeah ride me buddy…"

Both Deuce and Flynn moaned as the boy sank further down onto the teen's cock with each movement. Deuce's was more from pure pleasure, Flynn's was a mix of discomfort and a near-orgasm as Deuce's cock rubbed against his little prostate. It was only a couple of minutes before he was all the way down on Deuce's fat cock, and able to bounce a little on it.

"Ohhhh. Deuce! It's feeling good in my butt now!" Flynn looked down at helpless Cuban, who was looking up at him with this desperate expression: his big brown eyes wide and mouth open. He was straining at his ties, and suddenly Flynn realized that he could untie them.

"Oh Flynn! Little man!_"_ Deuce groaned._ Oh god I am fucking Flynn! It feels so amazing, I wish I could hold him! _He closed his eyes and rocked up, his cock thrusting more into Flynn and pushing him further onto his body. Then he felt his right wrist being untied. He yanked free, and wrapped his arm around Flynn. Then his left hand was free. He opened his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the cute boy smiling down on him, straddling his narrow waist.

Meanwhile Gunther watched this scene, slowly stroking his big cock, thinking that Flynn sitting on his boyfriend's dick was about the hottest thing he had ever seen. He fished his phone out of his man-bag.

Deuce smiled up at the boy straddling him. "Are you okay?"

Flynn smiled. "Yeah. It did hurt at first, but now it feels so weird and good. Every time you move, it's like I get a good feeling in my whole body, but especially my… dick. And a couple times it was like, wow."

"I think that was orgasms!" Deuce held the boy's flanks and rocked his hips so that his cock pushed deeper inside Flynn's tight hole, loving how Flynn's little ass spasmed around his shaft. _Wow, now I know why Gunther likes fucking me so much._

The boy shook, his eyes kind of rolled up for a second, and then he grinned. "Yeah, I felt that. Do it more!"

So Deuce started fucking up into little Flynn, who was kind of riding him while groping himself. Deuce started caressing the boy, first his chest and soft belly, then down to his hard little 3-inch boi cock. It was like his fantasy come true, not only having Flynn naked to feel up however he wanted, but his cock was… actually inside him and Flynn liked it! He knew he was not going to last long with Flynn's tight ass squeezing him. "You are so sexy, little man! I am gonna cum!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Do it Deuce! Fuck meee!" Flynn bounced faster, now loving the hot Cuban's fat cock rubbing up and down his prostate, making him feel good all over. His little weenie was so stiff. He had the good feeling again, shaking. He wanted it over and over, and Deuce's cock inside him was the most incredible thing ever.

Deuce was feeling just about the same, but with guilt. _Oh no this so wrong, but Flynn likes it, so what? Oh, man, he looks so cute and man his ass is so freakin' hot._ He grabbed the boy's hips and started to force him down onto his cock as he fucked up. "O yeah, gonna give you my Deuce juice little man!" He groaned as he went over the edge, pushing hard up into the boy's stretched ass. His cock swelled and he shot his thick load up into Flynn.

"Ohhh, Deuce!" Flynn shuddered all over, having another orgasm from Deuce's thick cock thrust deep inside him. Then he sort of sighed and flopped onto his buddy.

Deuce, still hard, kept moving his cock a little in and out of Flynn._ Oh god. So hot._

_Hmmmm. _Gunther smiled. _Am I evil or an angel?_

Just upstairs, Ty Blue was watching a video just sent to his phone: it was of his best buddy Deuce tied up with little Flynn riding his cock. Ty groaned, stroking his huge teenage brown cock. _Oh yeah Deuce…_

_End of chapter 3!_

_So, what happens next? What is Gunther up to? Is he being selfless and trying to get Deuce and Ty together, even though he likes Deuce, or did he think he was going to scare Ty away? And what about Flynn? He had fun but is he gonna be clingy tomorrow? Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Flynn Shakes up Deuce and Gunther**

* * *

_Author aside, if you want to see 'Deuce,' 'Gunther' and 'Flynn' doing a great video, go to that certain video web channel and look for: Spooky Buddies: Monster Mash Music Video_

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's a party**

Deuce and Flynn caught their breath while the ever-efficient Gunther went to get a warm wet washcloth to clean up. On his way back to the bedroom he caught a glimpse of movement on the fire escape. He smiled to himself. _Oh, goody. I am such a good matchmaker._

When he got back to the room, Deuce and Flynn were whispering.

"Are you sure you're ok, little man?" Deuce asked, his voice full of concern while he gently caressed Flynn's back. "I didn't… hurt you?"

"Yeah, Deuce stop it, I'm fine. It was awesome. It was this crazy good feeling. I guess you felt good too?"

"Oh yeah!" Deuce tickled Flynn a little, eliciting a giggle. "It felt really good! You were my first!"

"Okay studs!" Gunther made his entrance, pulling the door most of the way shut behind him. "I brought some things to clean up so Cece's bed is not a _total_ disaster. At least more than it already was." He rolled his eyes and handed the cloths to Deuce. "First though, Flynn maybe you need to go to the little boy's room."

Flynn looked blank, then suddenly his eyes went wide. "Oh yeah!" He leapt off the bed, took Gunther's hand, and the two left in a hurry.

Deuce lay on the bed for a minute, cleaning himself up, thinking about what had just happened. _That was awesome, but… _Then he heard a sound at the door. "Hey guys…" He looked, but it wasn't Gunther and Flynn.

"Hey can anyone join the party?" It was Ty, his tall, lean frame silhouetted in the doorway, wearing only a pair of oversized boxers. He took a couple of steps in.

"Ty!" Deuce squeaked. For the second time in one night, he panicked and tried to cover himself, this time with the towel. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, it's all good." Ty said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I, uh, know about you. A little bird told me you like guys… and maybe me?"

"You… know?" Deuce whimpered. He was practically hyperventilating.

"Dude… Deuce." Ty put his hand on his best friend's leg and looked into his pretty, terrified brown eyes. "I've… um had feelings for you, but I was scared to say anything, that it would ruin our friendship."

"Ty, I never knew… I really like you—"

But Deuce was interrupted by Ty leaning in and very gently kissing his soft lips.

The Cuban made a little happy sound as the kiss progressed from just touching lips to more intimate, then Ty's tongue entered his mouth, tentatively at first. But when Deuce met it with his own, and started to suck on it, all bets were off. In a moment, they were lying next to each other, kissing tenderly together on Cece's already wrecked bed. Each was running his fingers through the other boy's hair, fascinated by the texture that he had been so curious about. Deuce's was soft black and wavy. Ty's was a little more kinky. He was part African-american, and few knew that he was actually half Filipino. That was a family secret.

"Deuce…" Ty murmured between kisses.

"Yeah?" Deuce managed to answer, though he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Then he suddenly pulled back a little, his expression terrified. "This isn't some joke, you wouldn't do that to me?"

Ty was horrified that Deuce would even think he might hurt him that way. He held Deuce tightly. "No, shhh, of course not. Hey, we're almost naked alone together in bed, and I am pretty sure we both have hardons." He gave Deuce his best winning smile.

"Sorry, it has just been a crazy night. So how did you find out about me?"

Ty snuggled closer. "Gunther um, just sent me a movie of you and Flynn messing around…" When Deuce gaped in horror, he continued "…It's okay, actually it really turned me on. Then he texted that he just wanted me to know that you liked guys. And… maybe he mentioned that you kinda talked about me a lot." Ty grinned as Deuce shot him an evil glare. "He said you were going to be available, and you would need a very close buddy, and someone to help with Flynn, because… how did he say it; 'little Flynny needs real parents.'"

"Wow. I am not sure what that all means." Deuce's mind was spinning. "I can't believe Gunther sent you that video!"

"Let me know when you figure all _that_ out, but I just wanted to know if you are okay with us here like this, and what you wanted to do. I guess you are more experienced than me now with guys." Ty smiled that charming smile that melted Deuce's heart, and made it seem incredible that Ty had less experience than him. He leaned in, nervously, to kiss Ty, and was surprised that his friend met him better than half-way.

After a few minutes of making out with his best friend and the guy who he had been secretly fantasizing about, Ty finally felt bold. He wrapped his arm around the unresisting Deuce and rolled on top. "Oh man! I've dreamed about this!" Ty breathed into the Latino's ear as he sprawled on top of his smaller buddy, and rocked his crotch against him. "I think you are so incredible man."

"Stop it, you are so sexy, all the girls want you. Why would you like me?" Deuce whispered back, running his hands all over Ty's hot sinewy body. "I'm small and skinny, and I have huge eyebrows."

Ty paused and raised his head so he could look Deuce in the eyes. "Quit that! I think your eyebrows are actually really… sexy." Then he added more teasingly, "Maybe I should be more worried how you are mister popular with the _guys_." Then he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Flynn did his business while Gunther said he needed to check something in the apartment; then when the boy came out, Gunther said, "Did you clean up?"

"Yeah."

"You should really take a shower and get very clean, you know, down there." Gunther looked down at him and shook his finger. Meanwhile his large cock was also rising and bouncing.

Flynn tried to look serious and sorry, while his little wiener got hard again too and he was also looking at Gunther's big cock almost in his face. "Yes Gunther."

"Come back in then. I will show you how to clean properly after you have had Deuce's fat cock up your cute little butt. I bet you liked it didn't you? I have a feeling it will not be the last time. And then when you are clean, I will give you an inspection, and a few spankies for good measure." Gunther locked the door and turned on the shower. His big cut cock was fully hard by then. He smiled in his usual kind of silly friendly manner at Flynn, who grinned back. It was almost as if they were not both naked with hard dicks and had just been involved in gay sex with their mutual friend a few minutes ago.

As Gunther was testing the water, Flynn asked, "Why to you pretend to be such a jerk, when you're really a nice person? I know you like Deuce, and you are teaching us stuff. And I saw you with your phone. You are trying to get Deuce and Ty together because Deuce has a crush on Ty. But I see how you look at Deuce, you really like him too."

Gunther looked away for a moment. "Little Flynn, you are too smart for your own good. That is going to earn you extra spankies." Then Gunther tried to look sternly at the boy. "You are right. Deuce is a nice guy, so are you, and Ty. It is complicated… for me. We will talk about this later, but you cannot tell Deuce, or the spankies will be hard instead of fun. Now, the water is nice and hot!" He grabbed Flynn under the arms and lifted the giggling boy into the shower with him.

In the shower, Gunther and Flynn mostly played, kissed, soaped each other, but Flynn could not resist playing with Gunther's big cock a few times. He wrapped his little hand around it and it pulsed in his grasp.

"Ohhh, Flynn, that feels good, but be careful what you start!" Gunther leered down at him.

But Flynn smiled. "It's so big! Bigger than Deuce!" Then he started to suck on the head while stroking it.

"Ohhh, that feels real nice… oh Flynn you are such a good boy." Gunther ran his fingers thorough Flynn's wet hair. It was so turning him on to see and feel Flynn's little mouth on his cock. "But, you need to stop, and we finish up. Time for play in a little while I promise."

"Aww!" Flynn protested but he let go.

Gunther enjoyed thoroughly and gently washing Flynn's package and his little butt, including fingering his tight little hole.

Back out in the bathroom, Gunther lowered the toilet seat, put a soft towel down and sat on the edge. "Alright Flynn, come here and get on my lap for your spankies." He tried to sound stern, but he was excited. His cock, which had softened, was rising again.

"Oh…kay" Flynn pretended to be reluctant as he draped his naked little body over Gunther's lap, bum sticking up. "I've never been spanked before."

"What a soft little bottom you have."

SMACK

"Ow!" Flynn jumped. It was a little harder than he expected. But then he felt Gunther's hand massaging his bum, and it felt nice, especially when his fingers went down in the crack in his butt.

SMACK! "Bad little Flynn!"

"Ow!" I am sorry Gunther!" He tried to sound as sorry as he could, but actually Gunther's hand on his butt and his big cock pressing up against him was really exciting. _I wonder if I could take Gunther inside me like I did Deuce. He's bigger…_

This went on for several more titillating, fairly gentle smacks before Gunther called a breathless end to it and said they better get back to Deuce…

* * *

They got back to the room and found Deuce and Ty together. Deuce was just asking Ty if he knew about him and Gunther apparently…

Deuce looked terrified. "You know about, um?"

"He knows about us and our playtime, if that is your question." Gunther stood in the doorway, holding hands with Flynn, both of them naked, hair wet, freshly showered.

"Oh no." Deuce moaned.

"Oh stop being so uptight!" Gunther dismissed him with a flip of his wrist as Flynn bounded into the room and jumped on the bed. "Hi Ty! Welcome to our party!"

"Hi little man!" Ty grinned his winning smile. He couldn't help glancing at Flynn's cute little boy-package. "And what have you and Gunther been up to in the shower?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gunther shot Ty a funny look, then turned to the Cuban. "Oh, by the way 'babysitter' Deuce," Gunther added, closing the door, "Flynny's mother texted you on your phone you left in the living room, saying she was working a 'double' and would not be home till morning and hope that was ok since it was Saturday, she will pay you twice as much. I answered her 'sure'! And I will expect my cut. Flynny is a handful."

"Wow." Deuce sighed as Ty started to nuzzle against his neck. "Is this a dream?"

"Oh, look," Gunther sighed dramatically, "Little Deucey is now the center of attention. What are we going to do, Flynn?

"I can think of something…" Flynn looked up at Gunther with an evil smile, and leaned against Deuce suggestively.

Deuce looked alarmed. "I, um, what?"

"Oh my babysitter is suddenly worried about me… after he stuck his dick up my butt!" Flynn shouted, obviously deliberately taunting the Cuban—and getting the desired reaction.

"Flynn, I didn't —"

Then when all three started laughing, he realized that Flynn was making fun of him. Again.

"We can stay or we can leave you love-birds alone." Gunther volunteered.

Flynn hopped back off the bed, tugged on Gunther's hand, and when the tall blond bent down, he whispered something in his ear. Gunther feigned a look of shock. "Flynn is so naughty! He wants to see Deucey and Ty 'do it.' I think he wants to see Ty's big cock, and if it is bigger than mine. What a _dirty_ little boy." Gunther winked. "Maybe he needs more spankies."

"You _are_ the only one _not_ naked." Deuce said with a little smile at Ty next to him.

"I can fix that!" Ty shucked off his loose boxers and tossed them on the floor. Out sprang his cock. Long and light brown, it might have been at least an inch longer than Gunther's, if a little less thick.

"Wow." Deuce breathed.

"Aw, it's not all that." Ty smiled. "It's just me. Here's what counts." He laid his palm on Deuce's smooth toned chest, over his heart.

Gunther leaned down to Flynn and said in a fake whisper that everyone could hear, "Okay they are getting all sickening sweet, maybe we go to your room and take a nap while they make out and come back later for more fun time."

"Yeah, ew." Flynn held his nose. "You guys get all mushy. Call us when the fun starts."

And without waiting for an answer, Flynn and Gunther left, slamming the door behind them—though Gunther grabbed his sparkly backpack on the way out.

Ty and Deuce just looked at each other for a minute, then Ty said, "Are you worried at all about Flynn?"

"Um, well you saw me and Flynn do it, so he likes that. Gunther just showered with him. He might be a better babysitter than me. I don't think Gunther would hurt him."

"Actually, I don't either. In fact, I think Gunther is very protective of him, and you, in his own very strange way."

Deuce looked blank.

"Never mind, come here." He pulled Deuce close into a kiss.

Meanwhile Gunther and Flynn went to the boy's room and sat on the bed together.

"Do you want to go to sleep, Flynn? It is late." Gunther turned down the covers.

"No, actually I want to play with you." Flynn smiled at the tall blond boy.

Gunther smiled. "Well if you are sure. I would love to play with you too. You are the cutest little thing." He proceeded to tickle Flynn and make him writhe and giggle madly. Then he got Flynn on his back, and sucked on his little dick while Flynn squirmed happily.

"Oh, Gunther that feels so good!" Flynn moaned and writhed on the bed as Gunther licked and sucked his little cock and balls.

Then he turned Flynn over and began to lick his clean little pink butt.

"Oh gosh oh gosh, that feels good!" Flynn squealed.

Gunther then probed in with his tongue, sending the boy into spasms of pleasure.

"You are such a cute little boy. Are you ready to try Gunther's big dick? I promise to go easy."

"Yeah." Flynn nodded as Gunther turned Flynn onto his back and got over him on all fours. He got a little bottle of lube out of his bag and started working it into Flynn, at the same time gently stretching the boy again. Then he coated his cock with lube, getting it as hard as he could while caressing his little friend.

The tall blond put a pillow under the boy's hips, raised Flynn's legs up, and the boy helped to hold them back as Gunther pulled the Flynn close to his cock. "Okay, I am gonna start, just a little at first." He aimed his cock down, got the big head at Flynn's hole and pushed.

"Owww!" Flynn squealed as the head entered, then as Gunther kept pushing till he had about three inches in and his cock hit the boy's little prostate, Flynn sort of convulsed with a boy-orgasm. "Oooohh gosh!"

"Ah, yeah once I'm in, it's much better, yes?" Gunther smiled. "Like ripping off the bandaid."

Flynn took a moment to settle down then said between gasps. "Yeah kinda like that. It hurt for a second, but now it feels awesome! But I think Deuce got me stretched some."

"You love your Deucey don't you? That's sweet. You need to all be nice to each other, you and Deuce and Ty." Gunther smiled down at the boy.

Flynn furrowed his little brows, wondering what was going on with Gunther, talking weird like he was not going to be around or something. But it was hard to concentrate with Gunther's huge cock making him have a crazy feeling every minute, and even looking up at Gunther, Flynn was thinking how cute the big guy was, and it would be nice to kiss him again. And then…_ oooh, _Gunther moved his cock in a little more. He looked down and he could not believe how huge Gunther's cock was sticking inside him, but it felt so weird and good. And every time Gunther moved his dick inside him it was like his insides were on fire. Then Gunther ran his hands over his legs, smiling at him and asked if that felt good. All he could do was smiled and nod because he felt s crazy! He had already been fucked by his buddy Deuce, and now Gunther, who is turning out to be a sweet guy, is slowly sticking his even bigger cock inside him and making him feel even more incredible! Flynn whimpered as he felt Gunther's big cock stretch him open wider.

But at the same time, Gunther was close to cumming, with Flynn's super-tight little ass squeezing his cock, he was afraid to move it more than a little or he would lose it. After a minute though, they both settled down, smiled at each other, and Gunther moved in and out again. He was about half way and was a little nervous about going deeper in the boy. He looked down, and his cock shaft looked so huge stuffed between Flynn's little buns, so hot and amazing that the boy could take it. But Flynn's cute little cherub face was like he was in some kind of delirium. He'd gasp when Gunther pushed in and kind of coo. Every time he moved it, the boy's body would shake a little. "Do you think you can take it all? I don't want to hurt you."

"It feels so good now! Does my butt feel good on your cock?" Flynn looked up eagerly.

Gunther loved hearing Flynn just saying 'cock.' "Yes it feels incredible. Your little ass so warm and tight around my big cock. It is squeezing and milking me so great."

"Then go ahead and do more, please! I'll tell you if it hurts." Flynn wiggled his little toes as Gunther put his hands on the boy's feet, spreading his legs wide.

"Okay, Flynny." Gunther worked his cock in further bit by bit. _Oh his ass is so tight and hot around my cock, it is like heaven. Deuce's ass is really nice, but Flynn's little ass is so clenched around me. I love how the muscles inside him squeeze me when I go in deeper… _The tall blond slid his hands down to boy's smooth, soft flanks as he began to fuck him in longer strokes. Then he held Flynn's hips and thrust his eight inches in deep.

Flynn shook like a leaf as Gunther pushed his cock in through Flynn's inner ass, nearly all the way. His eyes rolled up and he shuddered with another dry boy-orgasm. At the same time, his ass gripped Gunther's thick cock like a vise. _It feels so good when he pushes his dick in and out…_ "Ohhh! Yes that feels awesome! Do it more Gunther! Fuck meee!"

Gunther, for all the self-control he had learned (he was skilled and experienced beyond his years, for better or worse) almost came again. Flynn's young body (not to mention his cuteness) was too much for him. _Well I can do it a couple more times tonight. I just would like to be with Deuce one more time. _Then Gunther took Flynn by the armpits and held him while he rolled onto his back, so the boy was straddling his lap, the blond's big eight-inch cock still stuffed up his little butt. Gunther raised his knees a little the help balance the boy.

"Ohhh, yeah awesome!" Flynn hollered. And with Gunther lightly holding his hips,

Flynn put his hands behind his head and started riding up and down on Gunther, taking nearly all of his fat cock up inside his stretched little ass. It was like he was in a kind of trance, bouncing on Gunther like he was some kind of nasty park ride.

Gunther was going crazy with this cute boy fucking himself on his big cock, and finally ready to give in… "I am going to cum Flynn!" He groaned.

"Oh yeah! Do it!" Flynn bounced faster, his little dick wagging up and down.

"Oh yeah Flynny, oh my cock feels so good inside you! Ride me you hot boy!" Gunther grabbed the boy by the hips and shoved his cock up, twisting Flynn back and forth like a rag doll as he unloaded into the boy. His cock swelled even bigger and deeper, making Flynn shake and come yet again. "Ohhh gawd that's good!" Gunther groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flynn Shakes up Deuce and Gunther**

Warning! Major Slash! And a new character joins the fun…

_Some weeks after the last chapter… Gunther has gone back to his home country for awhile, leaving Deuce, Flynn and Ty to figure out their relationships…_

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's love**

Deuce was babysitting Flynn after school as usual; Flynn had his homework done and checked by his responsible babysitter, and made the boy a healthy little snack. Now, since they knew Cece would not be home for a while, they were naked on the sofa watching TV. Flynn was sitting on Deuce's lap, lying his back against the cute Latino's chest. Deuce's hard cock was up inside Flynn, and the boy rocked up and down, making it feel good in his butt, while Deuce idly fondled the little boy's hard weenie and caressed his smooth little body.

"That feel good, little man?" Deuce whispered in Flynn's cute ear.

"Oh yeah you always feel great fucking me Deuce!" Flynn sighed, spreading his smooth legs wide. He shivered as Deuce's thick six-inch cock rubbed his sensitive spot inside.

"And your tight little soft ass feels so great around my cock. I wish you could just ride me all day long." He tickled Flynn's tight little sack then, making the boy shake with pleasure. Flynn's toes curled as Deuce rocked his hips and pushed his cock a little deeper in the boy's warm wet rectum. They had gotten very good at making this fun-time last a long time, with young Flynn having several dry orgasms, and Deuce having at least one mind-blowing cum in the boy's tight little ass.

"Me too. You make me feel so good."

What the guys did not know was that Flynn and Cece's soon-to-be stepbrother Logan had stopped by unannounced to say hi to Flynn, and was peeking in through the back door at the pair. Logan was a little nerdy and very uptight, but he was also incredibly hot, though he didn't seem to realize it. And what he saw right before he knocked shocked the daylights out of him. There were Flynn and his babysitter Deuce both naked on the sofa together… _wow Flynn is even cute in his birthday suit! _But Flynn was on Deuce's lap and were they…? _OMG Deuce's dick is inside Flynn! He's screwing the boy!_

Against his will, Logan felt his own cock get suddenly very hard as he watched the two guys rocking back and forth, Flynn laughing and smiling, clearly enjoying his ride on Deuce's Latino cock. Logan ran his hand over his hardon through his jeans while he watched the pair screwing. _Flynn is so cute, wow I never thought about it before, but I wish I was Deuce right now; I bet the kid has an amazing ass. And Deuce is pretty hot too; I'd sure do him. But I bet they'd never let me join them. _Logan tried the door and discovered that it was unlocked. He was dying to get a better angle at the pair so he could see Deuce's cock going in Flynn.

Little did he know that Flynn had spotted Logan at the back door, but hadn't let on. He'd developed a little crush on his new skating buddy/mentor, who he thought was really hot with a kind of exotic look. He still really loved Deuce, but it would be fun to play with Logan too. _I wonder if Deuce would mind…_ Even as he thought this, he saw Logan creeping into the Kitchen. _He's watching us! Awesome! _Flynn decided not to warn Deuce yet, but to put on a good show for Logan. "Oh yeah Deuce your big cock in me feels so good! I am going to have a cum again! Fuck me Deuce!" He said loudly, while starting to ride more up and down on his sexy partner.

"Oh yeah, my little muchacho! You feel so good, cum for me!" He fondled Flynn's little boy cock with one hand while gently fingering one of his little pink nipples with the other.

Logan, now standing in the kitchen where he could see the boys almost face-on, had opened his jeans, had his thick cut cock out, and was slowly stroking it while watching the pair fuck.

"Oh Gosh oh gosh!" Flynn squealed and shook all over with a dry orgasm, overcome by the good feelings from Deuce, not to mention the thrill of knowing that Logan was watching them.

"Usted es niño tan caliente!*" Deuce slipped into Spanish when he got too excited. "Yeah squeeze my cock! But don't move, I'm close!" Deuce begged.

Then they heard a moan from the kitchen, and both froze and looked.

There was Logan, in his wool cap, t-shirt, and jeans, now open and dropped to his thighs. He was holding his big hard cock, and looking very guilty.

"Oh no." Deuce said in his usual high-pitched manner.

"Logan!" Flynn pretended to be surprised. "You caught us!" Then he grinned. "Want to join in our secret playtime?"

"Flynn what are you doing?" Deuce whispered.

"Just play along."

"Uhh-umm…" Logan stuttered, even as he shuffled slowly into the living room. "What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like? Just naked guys time." Flynn grinned. "Come on Logan! Pleeeeze!" Flynn whined and wriggled on Deuce's lap.

Logan, not taking his longing gaze off the others, was out of his clothes in seconds. He ran his fingers through his beautiful mane of dark hair and approached them.

As soon as he was in reach, Flynn stretched out his hand and grabbed the teen's thick cock, which was now hard as steel and sticking up. He head was swollen and purple, with a little drop of clear liquid at the tip. "Wow, Deuce, I think he is even thicker than Gunther!" Flynn said in a soft admiring voice as he started to stroke it gently.

"Oh, god." Was all Deuce could say as he watched Flynn take charge of the situation. Still, his cock was throbbing inside the boy as he watched him seduce Logan—who he had to admit was really sexy. He was tall and lean and had a really fine body, cute face, and gorgeous hair… and Flynn was right, he had a big thick cock that was making Deuce's mouth water.

Flynn pulled Logan closer, using his other little hand to cup the teen's tight soft balls, then he leaned forward and, sticking out his pointed pink tongue, licked off the drop of precum. "Hmm, yum." He smacked his lips and grinned up into Logan's brown eyes.

Logan shivered and moaned. "Oh, god, Flynn!" He whispered. But he also stepped closer.

Without waiting for permission, Flynn opened wide, took the big head of Logan's cock into his mouth and began to suck hungrily on it while gripping the shaft.

Deuce at the same time, held Flynn's hips and started grinding his cock up into the boy while watching him suck their new playmate.

"That feels so good, little bro…" Logan moaned, still only half-believing that little Flynn was sucking on his dick. He ran his fingers through the boy's spiky hair and smiled over at Deuce, who grinned up at him. _Wow Deuce really has a nice body; I'd love him to fuck me… after I take a turn with Fynn. This is like a dream come true!_

Meanwhile Flynn was sucking more aggressively on Logan while rocking on Deuce, working to get himself off again.

"Baby I am going to cum soon!" Logan moaned.

"Me too!" Deuce agreed, panting as he fucked up harder into Flynn.

In response Flynn only bounced harder and sucked more of Logan's big cock into his mouth, so they figured he was ready.

Deuce was first, after having held back for awhile already. He thrust up into Flynn with a groan and unloaded into the boy before collapsing limply on the sofa. Then came Logan, with a little gasp and a whine he tried to pull back but Flynn held his cock as the teen spewed a big sweet load into his mouth. Flynn swallowed almost all; just a little dribble ran down his chin as he kept sucking till Logan begged him to stop.

"Oh wow!" Logan sighed, flopping on the couch next to the boys. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, you're really hot dude." Deuce grinned. "We'll have to do it again some time."

"Cece will be at practice for at least another hour. We have time!" Flynn smiled evilly.

* * *

* You are so hot baby!


	6. Chapter 6

**Flynn Shakes up Deuce and Gunther… and Logan**

Warning! Major Slash!

* * *

"Yeah, you're really hot dude." Deuce grinned. "We'll have to do it again some time."

"Cece will be at practice for at least another hour. We have time!" Flynn smiled evilly.

**Chapter 6: It's a party**

* * *

Logan felt his cock already twitching back to life. "I don't know, Flynn. I, umm." But even as he stuttered, Logan was trying not to stare at Flynn and Deuce's cute/sexy naked bodies.

But then Deuce chimed in. "Yes I'm sorry, Flynn has been a very bad boy, and I am afraid that I am going to have to punish him. With a spanking." He couldn't help grinning.

"Oh, no! Please not another spanking Deuce!" Flynn said in melodramatic mock terror. "You are so mean!"

"Yes, Flynn, just get across my lap and take your punishment." Deuce tried to sound serious as he scooted out to the edge of the sofa.

Logan just stared at the two acting out their little drama, while his big cock rose to full hardness again just thinking about Flynn getting spanked naked over Deuce's lap.

Flynn stood up and faced Logan "I suppose you want to watch that too?" he asked indignantly.

"Well, uh…" Logan blushed.

"Well, you have to join in at some point!" Flynn stomped his little bare foot, then clambered across Deuce's lap, with his little round bum sticking up in the air. Both he and Deuce were hard again as well.

"All right, little man, here it comes!" Deuce tried to sound tough, then landed a little smack on Flynn's bottom.

"Oh! Ow, Deuce you are so mean!" Flynn wailed and squirmed on the Latino's knees.

"Oh, zam!" Logan breathed, watching the two. He started stroking his big cock slowly.

"No te muevas!" Deuce barked, landing another smack across Flynn's soft bottom.

Logan moved closer and he saw that Flynn had one hand on Deuce's hard cock, while the other was caressing/holding the hot Cuban teen's calf. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and put a hand on Flynn's soft smooth thigh. "I'll… help hold him." He choked out.

"Good man!" Deuce smiled. "Hold him still." He smacked the boy on the bum again, but kept his hand on, running his fingers over Flynn's twin mounds.

"Ohhh…" Flynn moaned, squirming a little as Deuce slipped a finger between the boy's cheeks.

C'mon, help hold him, Logan." Deuce said softly, as he stared shamelessly at the hot young man with the big cock in front of him.

But as Logan began to feel up Flynn's butt, the boy squirmed around so he was facing Deuce and straddling him, his legs held wide apart.

His butt open and exposed for Logan, Flynn looked over his shoulder. "Your turn to play with my butt, big brother!" Then he turned back and started to make out with Deuce while stroking the Cuban's hard cock. Deuce's hands were all over Flynn's back.

Logan knelt down and spread the boy's little cheeks, exposing his pink ass, still a little open after Deuce's fucking_. I wonder if I could taste Deuce in there…_ Logan wondered idly as he leaned in. He licked the tender flesh…

"Ohhh gosh Logan! Yeah!" Flynn broke his kiss with Deuce and shook all over.

Logan slipped his hand between the boy's legs and fondled his hairless little dick and balls. "Oh, zam, you are so cute Flynn." Then he leaned in and resumed licking the little boy's tender hole while groping his hard boy-dick. _This is so wrong, but so hot!_

Deuce guided Flynn's head down to his cock, and the boy eagerly started to suck on his Latino pole. "Logan, why don't you go ahead and give it to Flynn." He smiled up at the guy with gorgeous hair while Flynn sucked on his Cuban cock.

"I… I don't know." Logan stammered, even as he knelt down behind the little boy. His cock was so hard. He knew he wanted to do it so bad. Even before he realized it, his legs were resting on Deuce's knees, and the cute Cuban boy was reaching around…

"Oh, Logan, you got nice big cock!" Deuce breathed as his fingers wrapped around the tall skater's dick. He looked up at Logan and their eyes met.

"I get it first Deuce!" Flynn barked in his little-boy commanding tone.

"You got it little bro." Logan assured Flynn, while he smiled and winked at Deuce. _Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd get so much action in my whole life! _

Logan didn't have much time for thinking though, as Deuce was aiming his cock right at Flynn's wet little boy-ass. "Go for it man." Deuce encouraged him. "Just go easy at first, you're a lot bigger than me."

Logan was shaking, he was so nervous. He leaned over Flynn and put his hands on Deuce's shoulders, finding himself face-to-face with the cute young man, while hearing Flynn in the Latino's lap sucking away. At the same time, as he leaned in, he edged forward and his cock-head pressed against the boy's anus. To his surprise, Flynn scooted back, and suddenly the head of his cock and a couple inches were inside the boy.

"Oh, ZAM!" Logan shouted, his adolescent voice cracking up an octave as he had the most amazing tight feeling around his teenage cock. It was like a warm wet hand milking him, but about a hundred times better.

Deuce grinned up at him like a knowing goof. "Oh, yeah, nice, huh?"

Logan just looked down at the Cuban, his mouth hanging open. "Uhhh, wow."

From somewhere in Deuce's lap, Flynn pulled his mouth off the Latino's cock and said "Now fuck me Logan!"

Instinctively obeying, Logan looked down to where the end of his long cock was sticking into Flynn's little bum. He edged out just a bit, then pushed in further. "Ohhh, fuck!" He groaned, before even realizing that he'd cussed.

"Yeaaah!" Flynn sighed, before returning to sucking his babysitter.

"I've never done anything like this." Logan whispered to Deuce, even as he kept moving his big thick cock in and out of Flynn. He was past halfway now.

"It's cool, dude, I only started a few months ago." Deuce ran a hand over Logan's sexy chest.

Then as Logan pushed in, Flynn shook all over like he was having a seizure. He pulled his mouth off Deuce and hyperventilated. "Ohhhh!"

Logan looked at the Latino, terrified. "Is he okay?"

Deuce grinned. "Yeah that's how Flynn has orgasms cause he hasn't hit puberty yet. He can have 'em over and over, and gets 'em from a dick in his butt. I wish I had known about that!"

Meanwhile, Flynn settled down, and grinned up over his shoulder at the shaggy-haired skater. "Oh that was hot, Logan! Do it deeper! I think your cock is bigger than Gunther's!" Then he leered up at Deuce. "I bet you'd like Logan to fuck you with his big cock too."

Deuce got his deer-in-headlights eyes and looked up at Logan. "I—I…"

Logan smiled. "I'd love to, if you'd fuck me too, Deuce. I think you're really hot. I've never… done anything like this before."

"Oh yes!" Deuce piped, smiling.

"Me first!" Flynn snapped, pushing his little butt towards Logan again.

"Wow, talk about a power bottom! Now I know what one is!" Logan muttered. He switched to holding the boy's soft hips and started to gently fuck in and out of his perfect little ass. Every time his cock went in, Flynn shook and moaned like it was the most incredible thing in the world. And his ass squeezed Logan's cock like it was not going to let go.

"That's it big brother, fuck my little ass!" Flynn yipped. "Give me more!"

"I don't want to hurt you…" Logan moaned, even as he was resisting the urge to push his entire eight-plus inches into the boy's tight chute. It felt so incredible.

"Fuck meee!" Flynn squealed.

Logan looked down at his thick cock sticking in the boy's pale little bum and thought, _what the heck._ He held onto Flynn's hips, pulled almost all the way out, and slowly pushed his long straight cock deep into the boy. He almost came from the intense feeling of the kid's tight chute wrapped around his pole as he slid in. He got almost all the way in, and Flynn jumped and gasped. He hit an inner sphincter inside the boy, and then his cock went through it.

"Ohhh gosh!" Flynn hollered and shook again. "Yeah, Logan!"

"Yeah fuck him!" Deuce whispered, getting into watching the hot lean skater fucking the boy doggy style.

Logan gripped the boy and began to pump in long strokes, not believing how Flynn's little ass expanded to take his cock every time. It was only because he'd just cum that he was holding off this long, but he was getting close again. "I'm gonna cum up your little butt, bro!" He muttered between clenched teeth, as he started to pound Flynn faster.

Deuce slipped his hand down to grope the boy, then feel Logan's big fat cock as it was pistoning in and out of the boy's abused ass. He was stroking his own cock while Flynn nursed on the head. "Oh yeah, that's so hot dude, fuck him…" Deuce whined, stroking himself faster and faster.

"I'm gonna blow!" Logan grunted, shoving his cock deep into Flynn then rabbit-fucking him several times as his orgasm took control of his body. His thrust shook Flynn's whole body as he unloaded his juice deep inside the boy's raw ass.

Deuce made a few little high-pitched choking noises as he came as well, writing on the couch as he spurted into Flynn's mouth.

And the boy, as Logan jammed his cock in deep one more time, shook violently with another intense orgasm before pulling his mouth off of Deuce's cock. "Wow! That was amazing!" He sighed when he'd caught his breath.

Logan eased his softening dick out of the boy's spasming hole and flopped on the sofa again, covered in sweat. "Oh my gosh, I feel like I've been through the wringer."

Flynn, sprawled on top of Deuce, said "How do you think I feel"? Then he giggled. "That was awesome!"

* * *

_Next time, a young dancing visitor from New York named Luke stays with Flynn…_

_I really like hearing back from you. Please remember, guests can also review. Thanks!_


End file.
